In structural engineering, a shearwall is a structural element used to counter the effects of a lateral load acting on a structure. A shearwall is considered a major means of providing relatively stiff resistance to vertical and horizontal forces acting in its plane. Wind and seismic loads are the most common loads shearwalls are designed to carry. Under a combined loading condition, a shearwall can develop axial, shear, torsional and flexural strains, resulting in a complicated internal stress distribution, which can be transferred vertically to a building's foundation. A robust shearwall is therefore crucial for building construction. Some advances have been made in shearwall construction. However, further improvements are possible.